G e t t i n g  over  y o u
by Aquamarinegirl1
Summary: you meet, you flirt, you date, you breakup. sounds easy? more like you meet, you talk, you become friends, you hang out, you flirt, you crush, you tell, you date..your dating..and you break up. and spend days thinking about it. right? or is it just me?
1. Chapter 1

So iv thought about writing this a million times

But everytime I think 'what if no one reads it…'

But yet I find myself sitting here, typing away.

G e t t i n g** over ** y o u

Same thing

Different day

Here I am.. yet again….in my room….on the phone…to Sora.

We're talking about Kairi, they broke up yesterday…but Sora wants her back. So what does he do? He calls me. Kairi's best friend. Namine Sadoh.

Its been like this for a while now. They've broken up plenty of times before. And each time I get the phone call from Sora, asking me what he should do next. Honestly my expertise in the romance field is…is pretty…nonexistent.

'Namine please, Kairi means everything to me, she's my princess….she's my angel….she's…everything to me, you have to help me, I cant lose her'

I role my eyes. I feel sort of bad, but iv heard the same thing over and over…its hard to talk to him, because the way I see it, Kairi doesn't feel the same way he does….but she pretends to? Im not sure. Kairi's always been weird like that.

'Sora…you love Kairi yes?'

'more than anything..'

I hear him sniffle..

'so prove it to her how much she means to you'

'how? Iv been trying'

hes frustrated…poor kid.

'well…maybe if you think very verry hard…and come up with an amazing way to prove it to her…without my help…she will see how…how persistent you are.'

Honestly I was making up shit. I just wanted to go to eat my dinner, snuggle up in bed, and sleep. Sora was making it extremely hard for me.

'yeah…I can try,….i mean I know she loves yellow roses…and that restaurant she always goes to…the Chinese or Japanese bar?'

I yawn

'yeah maybe Sora, try that…let me know how it goes.'

I can hear the smile in his voice

'yeah, thanks so much Namine', you're the best,…I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight'

I smile.

'night Sora.'

I chuck my phone to the end of my bed. And I sit there, I consider eating my cold Sheppard's pie, then realize iv lost my appetite, I sigh and flop back onto my pillows. My soft green bouncy comfy relaxing pillows. And I stare blankly at my star covered ceiling, but not for long. I close my eyes and think of Sora and Kairi. They fight almost all the time, yet they remain so close to one another, how can two people hate each other so much, yet cant go a night without thinking of the other.

Kairi says im lucky, that I don't have to worry about the hassle of it all.

Sora says im lucky to of never experienced the hardships of love yet.

My mum says im lucky to have a loving family to rely on.

How wrong they all are.

Then I open my eyes and think of him.

On reflex, almost unemotionally I grab my laptop, open itunes, and play that song. The opening tune tugging on my heart strings, even though its been so long.

I sigh. And slump into my covers, hiding beneath my four pillows and heavy doona, listening to the muffled lyrics as I drift into a deep sleep.

Same feeling.

Different day.

I Namine Sadoh, have an amazing best friend named Kairi Welsh, a goofy kid I call my brother, Sora Torren, a mum, a dad, a dog, I have a group of friends I see on a constant basis, and fight with more so often, I love apples and have 4 visual art diaries. And I have an ex best friend who I cant ever be mad at, and an ex boyfriend who I think about everyday.

Im lucky?

Hardly.

This is just the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it ^_^

Read and review

Kthanksbaaiiii:D


	2. where it all began

I do not own kingdom hearts or anyyy of the characters ect ect

I hope you enjoy my story

It's based of slight true events

This chapter might get a tad confusing, it goes back in time a fair bit and explains a bit of namine's story :3

G e t t i n g **over** y o u

Where it all began

It's hot, and sticky, and humid. And I'm annoyed

I am easily annoyed when it's hot.

And the fact that its summer doesn't do me any justice.

I'm outside, on a beanbag, in the sun.

Why you ask?

My hairs wet.

Long story short… we just moved into our new house, second time we've moved this year, and for some weird reason I don't care much about, the power is off for today.

Still, that doesn't explain why I'm sitting with my dog with damp hair.

Well, I had a shower, like most people do, to cleanse themselves, because showers are much easier than baths. And as I was getting ready to go out, to meet a friend for a much needed catch up with Kairi, and orange and pineapple juice, I went to turn the hairdryer on.

The following is a true story.

This. Really. Happened.

'_ HAIRDRYERS BROKEN'_

_I called from the bathroom_

'_Are…you serious?'_

_My mum was shocked, rightly so._

'_I know, we need a new one' _

_I walked out holding said dryer in my hands, mother dearest was staring blank faced._

'_What?'_

'_Did you plug it in?'_

'_Yes.'_

_I'm not dumb…_

'_Did you turn the power on?'_

'_Yessss…. But its not workinggg.'_

_I'm. Not. Dumb._

…

…

_I am dumb._

So here I am. Outside with my dog, on a beanbag, with a magazine and sunnies, waiting for the sun to dry my hair.

It's hot.

There's an ant trying to crawl across my beanbag.

Yeah. MY beanbag

…..I squish it…..but feel bad about it a second later while my finger is still pressed to its dead body.

Eww

I drop the magazine and run my hands through my hair, its still damp.

I sigh. It's getting too hot.

I grab my diary, which I conveniently took with me; I wasn't in the mood for writing, too much effort. Nah, that's a lie, I just don't have a pen.

So I decide flip to the first page. And read, funny…I wrote every word in this book but never once looked back on them, hmm.

Within minuets, I'm completely absorbed into my writing. I remember every emotion and feeling, every…

I throw my hands though my hair again, it's hot and I don't care anymore.

I'm instantly thrown back to the day it all began. The day, well rather the night, I met him.

It started at Kairi's house; Sora had just met Kairi and invited her to an end of exams gathering at his place, naturally, Kairi invited me.

So here I am, on Kairi's laptop, on Kairi's bed, in Kairi's room.

We're getting ready, I was already dressed and done before I came, I don't know I don't like getting ready at other people's houses, don't ask why, I don't even know why.

However Kairi was still stuck on what to wear, so she just stood there in her undies with my pajama top on, staring into her closet.

I was wearing a dress with a jacket, yet Kairi was throwing her entire wardrobe out onto her bed.

'Kairi. You do realize you have to put all that shit back?'

I gestured towards the clothes

She threw her arms down in frustration and her auburn hair fell on her face

I pushed play on the 'devils tears' and got up to help her sort through the mess. Eventually she settled on jeans with a deep red corset type top and red heels. Needless to say Kairi piled on the make up, I just smiled.

The gathering didn't start till 8 ish, so we decided on dinner at the market place.

Kairi's mum gave us a lift at 9, when we got there music was pounding from Sora's house and we could hear faint screams and laughter, I was smiling already.

I couldn't see a front entrance anywhere but fairy lights are lined up leading around the back, haha, cute.

The first hour of a party is always awkward. Which is why we came an hour late, everyone was in their own worlds, some were inside, but a majority were outside, some were even in the pool. I found a cozy little spot on a chair that I had fashioned into a little nest like thing, there were about 6 chairs placed around a drum, which had a small fire. I wasn't one for party scenes so wile most were already off their faces I was sitting soberly having a civil conversation with a girl named Olette, that was until some one rudely knocks the back of my chair, sending me lunging forward.

Even Olette was surprised. We stared at said shower

'Oh man, sorry'

There I was. Staring-no. glaring at the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Even in the dimly lit room, the flames from the fire sent his blue orbs alight.

I was captivated.

'Oh…no its okay.'

I smiled sheepishly

Which he returned with a breath-taking grin

'I'm Roxas'

'Namine'

I smiled, tucking a loose hair behind my ear,

I just sat there staring, it was like staring into an ocean, and he had the thickest eyelashes…anyway

Sora interrupted my eye gazing with a drink; he passed a metallic cup to Roxas, who looked wearily at the beverage

'Rox, dude, you have got to try this'

He had this foolish grin on his face

Roxas took the drink from his hands and without hesitation, swiftly swigged the drink, leaving half the cup full.

The look on his face said it all, the way his eyes squinted, his lips trembled, his nose scrunched, his eyebrows furrowed; disgust. Yet he still looked amazing.

I had to try this drink.

Without thinking I swiped it from his hand, they watched intently, I sniffed it, Sora laughed, I glanced at Roxas, his eyes glued to mine as I took a sip, a small sip, but a sip none the less.

It was sugary sweet, but in a sickly way, it was like drinking bittersweet thick liquid, and the feel of it running down my throat burned, it was when I heard them laughing that I realized my face held an expression of one similar to Roxas's

'What is that?' I asked scratching the roof of my mouth with my tongue

'Bourbon with Jaeger'

Sora said beaming

'Ugh, I'd rather something more…normal?'

'Cruiser?'

When Roxas looked to me, I realized he was waiting for an answer

'Oh! Yeah thanks'

I smiled and he got up, I quickly scanned my surroundings, Kairi was sitting with Selphie and Hayner, she was looking okay, for now.

A couple hours and a couple more drinks later, I was dizzy, and smiling uncontrollably. I could hardly contain my laughter when Olette got on all fours and licked Roxas's hand like a cat, he was as drunk as I was, if not more.

I got up and pushed past Roxas, who stepped on my foot in return.

I turned around and attempted to start a fight

'You wanna start something? Huh?' I laughed in his face

'Dam straight! LETS TAKE IT OUTSIDE' he playfully pushed me, and I fell backwards laughing, but bumped into someone

'Ohh...' I giggled 'I'm…sorry' I said and proceeded to pat the poor persons chest. I turned to push Roxas back but got pulled back.

Someone was breathing on me, it was so weird. I frowned and pushed them away, but they pulled me back, I tried to turn around but tripped on my own feet.

An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me up, and I pushed away, a hand on his face and his chest, pushing.

'You alright there?' a muffled voice said, I look up, Roxas.

Awkward silence.

Laughter. Obnoxious laughter, god who is that, oh its me…

I apologize by patting his face and stealing his novelty glasses, red and yellow fake ray bans, I turn around to see creepy breathy man is gone, but I find Kairi standing by the door to go inside.

I bounce over.

'KAIRI!' I scream in her face

'NAMMIINOO'

I smell the alcohol on her breath and pull a face

'I need to pee' she whispered

I giggle and open the door for her, and we go inside for a fair bit, I wait for Kairi to finish peeing and we go play beer pong, my poor game skills betray me tonight. After what felt like 10 minuets of beer ponging away and sobering down, I go outside for a bit of fresh air, Sora asks me where Kai is and I point to the group of girls dancing inside, within a second I see a blur of brown hair run inside.

I head over to the nest chair I had, but someone's already sitting in it, I frown and feel my shoulders literally drop, I turn to go back inside, or maybe I want to go swimming?

'Roxas?'

He's just sitting there, all…moody like.

'Hm? Hey, what's up?' he's gloomy

I raise an eyebrow, but it probably came out looking as though my entire face just twitched…smooth Namine

'What's with the mood?'

He shakes his head and looks down

'You alright?'

I tilt my head to look at his eyes

It was at that very moment when he looked up at me through his thick eyelashes, that his deep blue eyes would haunt my dreams for the rest of my days.

I was caught.

Sorry to end so suddenly

It was getting kind of long..

I don't want to have overloaded chapters :3

Enjoys ^_^


	3. Sort of Cinderella

Chapter thrrreeee

Um I realised all my little paragraph separators haven't been working so its making it a little bit confusing

I shall try to fix it ^_^

'you're like Cinderella!'

xxxXXxxx

A sky of blue is hovering above me, not a single cloud, and suddenly its crystal clear like the ocean, and its silent, not a single sound is evident, and I feel every muscle in my body relax, and just like that its gone.

I'm snapped back out to reality, to see Roxas has turned away, I'm no longer staring into his eyes.

'Hey….come on. don't be glum' I nudged his chest with my fist

'We're at a party, what could ruin that?'

'Hmm, try an ex-girlfriend' he counter backed

He smiled, his smile makes me want to smile…I go to smile…but I'm already smiling. My smile brightens.

He reaches for my face, I flinch at first but relax when I realise he's just grabbing his glasses, but he doesn't take them back, he rests them on the crown of my head and smiles. I shuffle from foot to foot awkwardly; suddenly someone latches herself into his arm and stares at me with electric blue eyes.

'Here you are Roxas, I've been looking for you' she smiles adoringly up at his face, as he glances at her and then back at me.

'Uh...really?...okay…this is Namine' he looked at me, so did the girl,

'Namine, this is Xion'

I smiled at her, she barely grinned

'Hi' wow…anyone else sense the disinterest in that greeting?

She pulls on Roxas's arm and leads him to the couches, I inwardly groan and go to find Kairi.

She's sitting by the pool with Sora, they look deep in conversation, that was until she pushed him into the pool…fully clothed. She was cackling away madly until she was dragged in by the leg, and suddenly everyone was jumping, pushing and falling in the pool. The water was overflowing.

Someone grabs me, I don't like being grabbed, I scream and hear laughter, I look up and see Roxas, and he's thrown me over his shoulder.

'ROXAS! LET ME GO NOW OH MY GOD ROXAS DON'T YOU DARE, MY UNDIES ARE SHOWING ' I was laughing hysterically, I didn't care that my undies were flashing everyone, I didn't care that his shoulder was digging into my ribs, I didn't care. He stood by the edge of the pool and pounded his chest like a monkey, I was still laughing and screaming, i looked up to see Sora running towards Roxas, and within a second he tackled him into the water…. me still on his shoulder.

I screamed as the water came rushing over my face, snorting as it went up my nose, I could feel the tingling of bubbles fizz over my face. Silence, with muffled laughter an screams, I surfaced and my platinum blonde hair slung over my face. I was laughing, and when someone pulled my hair away like a curtain, i could see. The largest blue orbs had returned, and he had a smile plastered on his face,

'You okay?' he nearly shouted over everyone else

I laughed 'Yeah….I'm going to KILL YOU' I splashed him and wouldn't stop, then I felt him wrap is arms around me and throw me under water, I jumped back out and onto him attacking him, but stopped when I realised he had his arms placed gently around my waist as he was holding me up, I looked down at him, and he continued laughing until we locked eyes.

…

'Feel better?' I let a small smile form on my lips

He let me slip down out of his arms, and brushed his hands trough his wet hair, his spikes defying gravity, he looked away smiling.

'Yeah…yeah' he looked back at me, leaned forward and kissed my cheek

'Thanks Namine' he flashed a smile

I nodded…I was blushing I could tell, but when Kairi jumped on my back laughing we tackled each other, we pushed past people to get to the steps, and floating softly I saw the novelty ray bans, I grabbed them quickly and emerged from the pool, dripping wet and smiling. I saw Xion and smiled at her, she didn't smile…she actually glared at me…I poked my tongue out.

Kairi and I went inside to get some food; the microwave said it was 2 am,

'We should head off soon' I shouted to Kairi over he pounding music

'Mmm' she nodded swallowing her mouthful

'Lets go'

I grabbed my bag and placed the glasses on my head, I said goodbye to the people I ran into on the way out, I glanced at the couches to see Roxas…and Xion…with her legs draped over him…and her arms wrapped around him, he locked eyes with me and waved, I smiled sheepishly and waved back.

Sora walked us to the station; the train was there so we ran to catch it, laughing all the way, Kairi and Sora has a moment…I tried not to look…. but I squealed ruining the moment when they both leaned in for a kiss.

Within an hour we were back at Kairi's house, making easy mac and in our pj's on the pull out bed.

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning I was up early… too early, Kairi was snoring away so I went on facebook, naturally there were 6 friend requests from the party. Sora, Hayner, and…. Xion, were the only ones I really remembered…

Around 1 I left, Kairi was still dead, so I wrote her a note, I would meet up with her later on when she felt up to it, I decided I would go to the market place for breakfast…brunch…lunch…for some food.

I ran into Selphie and Olette, they were going for the morning after hangover maccas run.

I joined them.

They were talking about the events of last night, the chlorine water ruined they're favourite top or dress, who hooked up with who, and other interesting points. I sat there staring blankly into the distance drinking my strawberry shake, but when I heard them name mention Roxas, sunnies, and missing, it drew my attention.

'They're missing? But he had them last night' Selphie ate my chips…MY…chips

'What's this?' I interrupted

'Oh, Roxas lost his glasses, he's going around asking everyone from the party if they took them,'

'Oh, I have them' I answered casually, reaching into my bag to find them, they weren't there.

They stared at me, blank faced

'What?' I stretched it out slowly

'You're the one he's looking for!' they both squealed

'Wha?' a bit of chip fell out of my mouth…I'm oh so ladylike

'You've got his glasses, he's going around asking where the pretty blonde is from the other night!, '

I rolled my eyes, 'pretty blonde' my friends have a way of over exaggerating the truth

'Yeah he said he was fairly sure she took them with her'

Well thanks; make me look like a thief… hmph

'Yeah, I took them, well not took them…it was an accident' I mumbled

'Who cares, you have them, go! Go find him! He's here! With Sora…somewhere' Selphie and Olette pushed me up out of my seat

I couldn't help but smile

'If you guys wanted me to leave you should of just sai-'

It wasn't like in the movies…all cute and romantically cliché.

It was embarrassing. I bumped into someone, dropping my drink and stumbling forward. Except it was more like I fell into them, spilled my drink all over me, and fell on my ass. All because I wasn't watching where I was going

Oh right. It was Roxas.

There was a silence between us, as we both just stared…stunned at what just happened.

Then he laughed.

Roxas. Laughed.

He didn't offer to help me up, he didn't apologise for standing in my walking zone causing me to fall, no. He laughed.

And I got up. And walked away.

xxxXXXxxx

that's chapter 3, please let me know if theres anything you like/don't like or want to see more/less of ^_^

readandreview

kthanksbye 3


	4. LongWhite at 1?

Chapter four, ummm I haven't got much to saaay other than thanks for reading n shiiit ^_^ just keep in mind that Namine is reading her diary, so remember she's sitting outside waiting for her hair to dry, :P

'LongWhite at 1?'

xxxXXxxx

I ran my hand through my hair again, it was completely dry, and it had started to heat up, I grabbed all my belongings and moved inside, I still had a decent hour until Kairi expected me, I grabbed myself an apple and made my way into my room, flopping onto the white bed I check my phone. 1 missed call: Kairi. 1 new text: Sora,

To Namine:

From Sora

Hey Nam, hope its okay I crash your little date with Kairi today, she said she called but no answer, see you soon :]

Xx

I replied with a simple 'yea sure that's cool, see ya then' and threw my phone to the end of my bed,

I glanced at my diary; opening to the page I left it at. I remember that day, I was so embarrassed…and angry.

xxxXXXxxx

I kept my cool, as much as I could.

I stood up slowly, held my head high and walked away.

I ignored the shocked stares from Olette and Selphie, I ignored the mocking laughter of the onlookers, and I ignored Roxas calling my name.

'Namine!' I ignored it

'NAMINIE!' I flinched but ignored it still

'NAMI-ugh' he ran up to me and swiveled me around, seeing as how I was dripping with strawberry thickshake I slipped and seeing as how he was holding me arm, he held me up, and chuckled

ughh! Efwjbsekhzsdb the nerve of this guy,

I yanked my arm away, muttered a sarcastic thanks and turned around, but he ran to block my view

'I'm sorry! Nam, come on I'm sorry, don't hate me' he whined

I huffed, since when could he call me Nam? Only Sora and Kai call me Nam.

I didn't say anything. I just stared.

He sighed

'Fine, whatever.' And he walked away, I was a little surprised, did I make him angry? Was I being to stubborn? but what he did next shocked me.

He walked back to Sora, grabbed the Subway cup from his hand and after a seconds hesitation, he dumped it over his head.

The coke ran down through his golden spiked and across his face, he had his shoulders hunched up as the ice fell to the floor.

I'm…he's…i don't….i don't even know.

He walked back to me slowly, ignoring the stares he got. And he stood right in front of me, and smiled.

My mouth fell open to the floor.

'We're even?' he sighed defeated

'I…. your….a….are you retarded?' I asked in all seriousness

He laughed and nodded sarcastically 'oh gee thanks'

I laughed as he shook his hair and the coke sprayed everywhere, I flicked the strawberry shake off my hands onto his face, he flinched and close his eyes, his face speckled with pink, we laughed together, our friends standing a safe distance away.

'Hug?' he opened his arms wide

I backed up

'No. noooo no no no no no,'

He took a step towards me

'No. No. Don't even-' he jumped and grabbed me into a bear hug, it was gross, he was sticky and wet, and he got it all over me, I was pushing against him, but he's too strong. Damn him and his sexy muscles. He finally let go, I nearly pee'd myself laughing, he had pink shake all over his shirt, in his hair…and on his face

I finally calmed down, and touched the milk dripping off my hair,

'Here'

Roxas grabbed a napkin from the table and gently wiped the strawberry milk off my face, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks

'So are you the one who has my sunnies?' he flashed a grin

'Oh, uh…yeah I do, but…I don't have them'

He…looked confused

'I mean…I have them…but…not with me….' I mumbled

He smiled

I love it when he smiles

'Do you have a phone?'

He held his hand out

I silently handed him my LG xenon and watched as he punched his number in.

'Text me when your not busy, and when you actually have my glasses on you' he added the last part chuckling to himself

I smiled and nodded

And I left.

I got home and signed into facebook

4 new notifications

1 new friend request

I check the notifications, all irrelevant, new friend request, Roxas Hiome

Namine Sadoh and Roxas Hiome are now friends

Namine Sadoh: is sticky :\

Olette Garret and Selphie Artos like this

Sora Torren: I wonder why? :P

Namine Sadoh: -.- shush you

Kairi Welsh: trust you to do something stupid while I'm asleep.

Namine Sadoh: it wasn't my fault!

Kari Welsh: sure Nams :P

Namine Sadoh: uugghh!

Roxas Hiome posted on Namine Sadoh's wall

Roxas Hiome: GLASSES!

Xion Tako likes this

Namine Sadoh: yeaaah sorry, I decided they suit blue eyes better ;P

Roxas Hiome: my eyes are blue too noob.

Namine Sadoh: …..my eyes are prettier

Roxas Hiome: true…which is why we're going to swap eyes:D

Namine Sadoh: of course Roxas.

I was listening to some music, and adding to a drawing I had been working on when I hear the facebook chat noise pop up.

Roxas:

Hey there

I stared…a little surprised

Namine:

Hey :]

Roxas:

How are you?

Namine:

Yeah goood

Roxas:

So..am I ever going to see my glasses again?

Namine:

:] ahaha yesss you will, I promise

Roxas:

Good, are you apart of that promise too?

I was taken aback by his words….he wanted to see me again?

I blushed…

Namine:

If you'd like, I can bring you your glasses tomorrow? :]

Roxas:

Id like that very much :)

I smiled

Namine:

Meet me at LongWhite at 1?

Roxas:

I'll be there:)

I sighed and closed my laptop, I was smiling. I dove into bed and kicked off my sketch pad and ipod, and slowly, I fell asleep.

I wrote ahead a few chapters just before, so iv actually got chapter 10 ready ^_^ just need to do the other 6 :\

Hope your enjoying mah story :]

The facebook statuses are real :3 I copied and pasted and changed the names, and a bit of the content, so its just a bit more interesting to read :D


	5. Raindrops

Chapter faaaaive

:]

just a filler

'raindrops'

xxxXXxxx

I closed my diary, it was getting late, I was going to _be_ late. My hair was dry but it was flat and had a curl at the top. I grabbed my straightner, plugged it in…waited about a minuet….the power was still out…right…

I grabbed my white sundress and slipped it on, along with a pair of low denier stockings, and small black boots. I didn't bother with makeup, and I was out of the house in 10 minuets.

xxxXXXxxx

'Kairi, hey im going to be late'

I had called in advance to warn her, because that's what friends do….but then again…good friends wouldn't be late

"Namine, thank god, change of plans, lets go to a different café''

"What? Why? We've been going to LongWhite since…forever"

"I know…but…. i don't think you want to come here"

"…Are you…serious? Kai.. its LongWhite, its our home away from home, its seen us through all our hangovers, our afternoon bludges, our emotional binges, its….like-

"Xions there"

"How about Butter? That café's kinda cute"

She could hear the annoyance and change in my voice

"Yeah lets do it, I'll see you there at 1" I could hear the smile in her voice

I smiled myself

"yeah, see you soon, bye"

I recalculated how long it would take me to get to Butter, id be early. Stupid Xion. LongWhite is my café. Well no…its technically Aquas…but I definitely marked it as my territory. I don't want other dogs in my territory. Grrr.

I got to the café about 10 minuets earlier than Kairi, I thought I would be late…I got a seat outside and stared blankly at the table, there were little water droplets speckled onto its surface.

_Flashback_

_We sat outside by the deserted road, it was too early for many cars to be out driving anyway. I softly dragged my finger across the raindrops that had rested onto the table in front of me, glancing up as I heard a sigh of frustration. Roxas. He had a pen in his hand and was holding a sheet of paper, with a frown on his face. We had both just woken up, and it was 6:46 exactly. _

"_What's up?" I asked, with more of a 'what's wrong' meaning_

"_I can't think of anything to write" he glanced up at me and furrowed his eyebrows, pushing a hand through his golden locks which were slightly damp due to the light rain. _

"_Well, tell him how much you will miss him, wish him a good time, just…write your thoughts"_

_Roxas was trying to write a letter for his best friend. A post card. Sora was in Vietnam on holiday, the holidays had just officially started._

_I continued to stare at the rain falling angled slightly, after a while I heard Roxas sigh and place his work down. I knew that he had gotten it done; I didn't need to see for myself. Then I felt a hand placed gingerly on my knee under the table, I look over to see Roxas resting his head on the table, eyes dreary._

"_Sleepy?' I smiled _

"_Well…I didn't get much sleep last night" he smiled coyly _

_I smiled sheepishly looking away…"Silly" and i-_

"Blushed and giggled as he gently squeezed my leg.."

I whispered the last lines allowed. I had opened my diary to find the exact moment of the memory I was having. I knew I had written it down.

I smiled. But my chest felt a little hollow. And it hurt in the slightest way.

I softly dragged my finger across the droplets on the table, giggling to myself.

"what's so funny?" I snap my head up and nearly choke on my own spit to see an out of breath Kairi

"Your face" I replied monotone.

She took her seat and we ordered.

I had been getting the same drink at every café

Orange and pineapple juice. LongWhite has the best but eh.

I frowned slightly at another memory, and flicked through my diary to find the day.

xxxXXXxxx

I just woke up. I feel tired but great. I need to get ready, I'm meeting Roxas soon, LongWhite, I have never actually been there, but Selphie went the other day and wouldn't shut up about the place.

I showered, brushed my teeth but now I have the annoyingly impossible decision on finding an outfit.

I settled for an oversized grey cardi with pale blue jeans and a lose fitting white top with converse.

I grabbed my bag and phone

1 new message

Roxas Hiome

Mornin Nami :)

Don't forget my glasses

See you soon

Xxx

I smiled and went just a little bit fuzzy inside

I walked to the café

It was a long walk not going to lie

I was hot and bothered even though it was the middle of winter. The only way of getting down to Twilight town from my house was one bus. That comes every hour. So I had to be on time

I was a bit late, only by 5 minuets, I walked briskly, and when I came to the café I found Roxas sitting already…with someone…I walked closer and my smile faltered for a split second, it was Xion.

I forced a smile

"Nami Hey"

Roxas stood up and pulled me into a hug, I smiled warmly and returned the greeting, turning my attention to the black haired blue eyed girl staring holes into my back, I waved slightly

"Hey Xion"

"Hey"

…..

Awkward silence

"Oh.." I mumbled and dug into my bag

Roxas looked at me, cocking his head to the side in a confused manner

I pulled the glasses out and his smile brightened

"Ah! thanks Nami" he jumped up in Excitement grabbing the glasses,

"I would let you keep them you know cos they look so much better on you but-" he said bringing in our little private joke

"Naw noo they look so good on you Roku" Xion chided reaching up across the table to place them on his face and her eyes flickered in my direction for a moment.

He chuckled

I twisted my foot awkwardly,

….

awwwwwkwwaaarrdddd

"Right…, well…i'll see you later" I turned awkwardly to leave

I saw Roxas stand up,

"Namine wa-"

Xion pulled him down back into his seat

"Roxas our drinks are here"

Inside my little anger man was going skitzo

My sad man was crying

My happy man was sleeping

And my love man was growing bigger.

I was about to get on the tram when I ran into Kairi and Sora

"Kai?" I smiled

"Nams? Hey whatre you doing?"

"Mm just going home"

"You okay?"

"No, stupid Xion"

"Why? What happened?" she asked worried

Sora interrupted

"Isn't she with Roxas?"

-.- almost instantly Kai knew what was wrong.

"Well, your coming with us, its only 1:15"

"Where we going?"

Sora shrugged

"I'unno, anywhere" i smiled as he beamed brightly at me with this goofy crooked smile.

that flashback will come back later on in the story I'll leave your imaginations guessing on it though :] hope you enjoys

Read and review ^_^


	6. Birthday Exceptions

Chapter 6

Sorry it's been a while. -Hyperventilates- I just needed to vent for a while. Which meant late nights and beverages with the bestie.

This chapter may..or may not be angsty, depends, im in a pretty horrid mood :\

xxxXXXxxx

My order came and I quickly shut my diary, I glanced around for a bit, it wasn't LongWhite, but it was definitely a nice café, just as I was about to take a sip of my juice, Sora popped into my mind

"Where's Sora? Wasn't he coming?"

"Yeah he should be here soon.." Kairi mumbled pulling out a cosmo and flipping through the pages

it was silent. But it was a nice silence.

And then Kairi's phone had to ruin the moment

She flipped out her phone and mashed a bunch of keys then placed it on the table and went back to reading.

I stared at her patiently.

She took a sip of her chai latte and looked up at me

"Sora's not coming"

She looked disappointed

"How come?"

Hesitation splashed across her face before she filled me in

"…he's helping organize Roxas's party"

ahhyeh that makes sense.

It is his birthday next week, and Sora is his best friend, and I do remember Kairi mentioning something about a birthday party

Kairi was looking at me with that look she always has when she wants something…i didn't take notice…I looked everywhere but at her

"Your coming aren't you?"

"…" i just stared at her with my eyes drooping and my mouth slightly open

"Oh please Nami, I know its Roxas and all…but….well..its Roxas!"

She had a point there…

"..Really Kai?" Its not that I have an undying urge to murder Roxas, its just…well…. i just cant be around him in a social situation for longer than 10 minuets.

Yeah…

"I know its not fair for me to ask you this, but as your best friend, your blood sister, your soul mate"

I giggled as she grabbed my hands to emphasize the point

"Please, please come?"

I stared at her face for a while. She was pouting her lips and squeezing my hands to the point where I thought they would drop off

"Okay! Fine!" I huffed at her, she squealed

"Good, Cos I already found you a dress~"

I rolled my eyes at her and she only smiled.

Kairi and I were the kind of friends who could just sit around each other in silence and still find it enjoyable, the sun was coming out and it was getting sort of hot, and my cup was no longer full of beautiful liquid. So I wondered off inside to go order another.

Butter was actually a really really nice café. It had this array of lounge chair up in the back with bookshelves lining the walls and paper planes hanging from the ceiling, the walls behind the counter were blood red and had mirrors with the menu written on it, and there was a free internet connection corner with purple carpet and mac laptops placed everywhere.

I don't know why I don't come here more often

I heard my name and squealed gleefully in delight to myself, I grabbed my juice and pulled the door to head outside, surprisingly there were people. Well, not so much the fact that there were people, but that they were crowding around Kai, and the fact that I knew these people, that's what I meant by surprising.

I casually towards them, them being, Olette, Selphie, Hayner, Sora and Xion?...ohkaaaay,

Seeking my seat back, Kairi was the first to see me coming, and she gave me a look. One of the looks. You know those looks that best friends have when a hot guy walks in the room, yeah well similar to that, except this look was a there's something you probably wont like kind of look, the look that makes me slow down and asses the situation to find the cause of this look.

Yes. Kairi gave me a warning look.

But me being the fearless girl I am didn't run away like you'd expect after receiving such a look. I said hello to everyone and went to take a seat in my seat.

Which is when I realized what the look was for.

Roxas was in my seat. Which would explain why Xions here. Also why Soras here, but then again not really explains why ANY of them are here.

I stood there and stared at him, he smiled at me

"Nami, hey"

HOW DARE HE CALL ME NAMI, ONLY MY FRIENDS CALL ME NAMI, HOW DARE HE EVEN SPEAK MY NAME, HOW DARE HE EVEN SPEAK TO ME AT ALL RAAAAAUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHH

"Hello Roxas" –insert forced smile here-

-Awkward-

"Awkward"

"Shut up Xion."

Hahaha go Kai; remind me to thank her later

"What are you guys doing today?"

Sora's first attempt to break the ice

"I'm waiting to sit down." I replied monotonously grabbing a seat from another table and dragging it noisily across and plopping down. Taking a big sip of my sunshine drink.

Everyone started talking again, I heard Hayner and Sora mention something about dj speakers for the party, and Olette told Selphie she was going to go get something or another and she ran off. Kai and Roxas were talking casually, just because I had an obvious disliking of the guy doesn't mean she had to, in fact they were kinda close, which….i admit sort of annoyed me, but im not about to go all bitchy friend and be all 'you cant be-

"Orange and pineapple?"

Who the shit interrupted my train of thoughts?

Oh.

Roxas.

"Yeah."

"You really love them don't you?" he chuckled

"Love them? Psht you don't know what love means, you don't know the first thing about love, you cant possibly begin to comprehend the true feelings and emotions behind the expression 'love' don't even try to talk to me about love."

**Reality**

"Hm? Oh yeah, I love 'em"

I looked up at him, and he was just smiling at me. See that's another thing I hate about him. He always. ALWAYS looks at me like that, I don't know if it's a psychological thing, or me just not getting over things properly or him trying to pull something, or him just making fun of me.

But when he smiles at me with that stupid effing smile. It makes me…it makes me not hate him…for a split second….

Because I remember where that smile came from…

Im still staring at him.

He's still smiling…that….smile

This is getting weird

-Looks down at drink-

I hear him and Kairi strike up another conversation, and I pray to god she doesn't mention I'm going. Because in all honesty I was just going to say that I'm going to make Kai happy. Then last minuet I would chuck a sicky and stay home in my pj's with my cat, and my ice cream and my copy of the little mermaid, and be merry.

But no.

"Oh! And I finally got Namine to say yes!" I heard her squeal

"Haha finally, so you agree to come, oh and not completely hate me for one night?"

That question was directed at me.

I should answer

But first

-glareatkairi-

"yeah, seeing as how its your birthday and all, I thought id make an exception."

I replied oh so nonchalantly,

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes"

"Thanks Namine, it means a lot"

I leant back in my chair and propped my feet up on the edge of Kairi's chair

"No problem" I looked towards him, half scowling, and he was smiling. The smile.

I felt my eyes soften, and my lips slightly part. I hate this effect he still has on me.

"Silly" his smile softened.

my eyes widened, and I looked away. why would he say….ffuerhsfdnbuiwnes

"Kai, what are we doing today? Im bored of this place, lets go somewhere~" I whined

"Well we're all heading back to Roxas's place for the night, you guys should come"

SORA SHUT UP. KARHSBWEJHSGDF

"Nami?"

I looked around; almost everyone was waiting for my answer. Jesus. Pressure much.

"Sounds fun."

xxxXXXxxx

im so incredibly sorry its taken me so long to update

iv had so much going on at the moment, and I know how frustrating it is, but I'll try to keep a constant updating flow

thank you for being patieennt ^_^

anything youd like to see in the story?

read and review :D

xxxx


End file.
